Mii & the Core
by GtGtheJigglypuff
Summary: A new Smash Brothers is in session! Many new folks are in the fray, one of them being a Mii named Gravity. See how Gravity and his friends go on the wonderful adventures they have! Story set pre-DLC announcements, but I'll work my way up to that point. Enjoy!
1. The Smash Auditions! Part 1

Hello fine folks! I am GtGtheJigglypuff, also known as GravityTheGhost on other forms of social media. This is my very first fic, so yeah, that's fun. I can take any criticism; I'll try to make my works as good as it can be based on your input, and my ideas. I have a lot plans for this story, so yeah, let's just begin the story!

Any and all characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Capcom, Konami, etc. 

MII & THE CORE: Chapter 1

-\\(^o^\\)-

It was a while before I came here to fight and have fun. I never thought I would make it, but I ended up being in the roster of legendary figures.

I am a Mii Fighter known as Gravity; I am familiar with swordplay, armed weaponry, and weaponless combat. But I mostly prefer fist-to-fist combat, calling myself a "Brawler." I used to simply live in a virtual plaza, then in a set of apartments, and now in Smash Hall. The only way to get into Smash Hall is to be either a Smash Brothers fighter, or an assisting character from the Assist Trophies or the Pokeballs. Every fighter is here from all games, even though the fourth gathering of Smash Brothers is in this place. Retired fighters reside in Smash Hall as residents too. Popo and Nana usually just relaxed around Smash Hall. Snake left somewhere and never came back, however.

Even the Assist Trophies lived here, and they usually help out around the Hall. Think of them as…staff members, but you actually know them. They also go about their normal days as well. But each one has something that they are in charge of. Barbara the Bat was in control of music and what music was to play during fights, Isabelle would tell us who would participate in those fights, and Waluigi is well…Waluigi.

It all started for me when I joined the recruits in the Newcomer Auditions …

-\\(^o^\\)- _(flashback time!)_

"All right everyone. Good luck with your auditions," said Master Hand, who was the owner of Smash Hall and the creator of Smash Brothers, "and meet your audition judges. 3 of them, being Mario, Ganondorf, and Captain Falcon. Let the first character come forward!" Soon after Master Hand finished, he snapped his fingers…er, body, and disappeared.

Everyone auditioning had a number and there were 40 of us. I happened to be #40. Meaning I would have to wait for a while. The first one up was a young boy known as the Villager. He was showing off his special abilities, without speaking at that. Putting anything in his pocket? Dropping a bowling ball? Cutting a tree? I wouldn't want to fight him.

-\\(^o^\\)- _(random time-skip)_

After about 20 or so characters went by, another one came up, who was a girl in her teens with long, blue hair. She looked awfully cute. I decided to pay attention to the audition.

"What's-a your name a-miss?" asked Mario.

"Lucina, daughter of Chrom." said the girl.

She proceeded to show off her moves on Sandbag, but they were awfully similar to Hero King Marth's. I don't think she could make it, going against her father Chrom. Too bad, I guess.

A lot of characters went by, some I recognized. One of them being Rosalina (I had raced with her in Mario Kart). She brought her Luma with her, and had a move set almost like Popo and Nana's, but a bit different. Next was #39, who was Waluigi. A lot of us know Waluigi is infamous for the episode he had when he was an assist trophy last auditions. It got so bad, even Master Hand had to intervene. This was gonna be funny.

"Hello a-Waluigi." said Mario.

"Hey, you three! I'm here to be in Smash 4! Put me in!" yelled Waluigi.

"Well, what do you have to offer in your moveset then?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Well…Uh…I have my tennis racket?"

"Not enough. Next!" said Falcon as he motioned Waluigi to get off stage.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! NO ONE EVER APPRECIATES WALUIGI!" Waluigi then ran out of the auditorium.

I chuckled to myself but then I realized that I was next. Oh crap.

"Number a-40? Now's-a your turn." said Mario

I go up on stage and nervously speak, "Uh, h-hello. I am a Mii, but my name is Gravity."

"Ah, another Mii. Y'know, a Mii came to try out for Brawl but didn't impress us. Will you?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I hope I do." I replied.

"So, me and the rest of the Miis decided to be a complete versatile fighter in Smash. We can adapt to 3 different fighting styles, and even choose a favorite." I then motioned to the screen behind me. "We can become fist-fighters, called a Mii Brawler, the melee-weaponed Mii Swordfighter, or the laser-blasting Mii Gunner. As for me, I can be all three, but I prefer to be a Brawler most of the time."

"Very interesting…" said Ganondorf. "…as for your moves?"

"Well, being that you have decided to introduce custom moves in this new version of Smash, we have 3 100% different customs for each special move input. If you do the math, that's 12 different moves per variation, and 36 moves all together for us Miis."

"That sounds great. We'll definitely look into adding you." said Ganondorf.

"Thank you for your time." I said as I left the stage.

-\\(^o^\\)-

So, that's the end of Chapter 1, next chapter continues the flashback, as it is the results of the Character Auditions! In case you're curious, here are the 40 characters that auditioned:

Villager

Zoroark

Krystal

Dark Samus

Palutena

Chibi-Robo

King K. Rool

Slippy Toad

Midna

Wii Fit Trainer

Little Mac

Shulk

PAC-MAN

Greninja

Chorus Kids

Ridley

Duck Hunt

Prince of Sable

Ryu

Porky Minch

Dixie Kong

Mega Man

Ghirahim

Chrom

Lucina

Dark Pit

Viridi

Lip

Bowser Jr. & the Koopalings

Waddle Dee

Rosalina & Luma

Alph

Sceptile

Black Shadow

Robin

Takamaru

Sukapon

Saki Amamiya

Waluigi

Mii

That's all from me. See ya in the next chapter. Stay alive.


	2. The Smash Auditions! Part 2

Hey folks, I'm back. Yes, I'm still alive. Let's continue our next chapter for this lil' story. K? K.

Any and all characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Capcom, Konami, etc.

MII & THE CORE: Chapter 2

-\\(^o^\\)-

After my audition (which also was the final audition), Master Hand went onto stage soon after.

"Thank you to all of our entrants for trying out. I hope your chances are well. The process will take all night, so you can all spend the night in our giant guest lounge. See you tomorrow morning." With that, Master Hand floated off the stage.

I looked at the time; it said 9:25 PM. I guess he was right; we should stay in the lounge. I was also pretty tired too, so I fell asleep on a nearby lounge chair (a lot of people slept on the floor, as there wasn't as many chairs or couches).

-\\(^o^\\)- _(time skip to next morning)_

The next morning, it was time to hear who would be in Smash. Before that, they offered us breakfast with the Smash members, and I didn't know anyone personally there, but one of the members, being Toon Link, welcomed me to sit with him.

"Hi, Toon Link, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I may be a little version of Link, but we are awfully different. He's more outgoing and loud, while I'm quiet and sort of an introvert. Y'know, I do hope you make it through, I thought your idea of 3 characters in one was really cool." Said Toon Link.

"Thank you. I hope I make it too." I replied back.

A short while after breakfast, I went to sit down in the auditorium, the center row to be exact, which was where we auditioners were to sit. I sat between two people, with the Prince of Sable on my left, and Little Mac on my right. I'm kind of a quiet person, so I didn't speak to them until one of them spoke to me.

"Hey, there brother, the name's Little Mac, the best boxer in the Bronx!" declared Little Mac as he put his, uh…glove out to shake my hand.

"I'm Gravity. Nice to meet you, Little Mac." I replied.

"You can call me Mac, brother. I hope you don't mind me callin' you brother, too. You seem like a person who is brotherly. Hope we can get along."

"But, what if we don't make it through?"

"Oh, I KNOW you and I will make it through!" he said confidently.

I looked to the left and saw the Prince of Sable quietly waiting for the results. He looked pretty nervous. I was too.

"Welcome back, Smashers-to-be, it's time to announce who made the final cut." said Master Hand. "First, we will announce if any of you that made an effort, but wasn't enough to be a full member. We made you Assist Trophies instead. We have Captain Falcon here to announce the new Assist Trophies."

"Hey everyone," said Captain Falcon. Then he read the list.

"Our new or now existing Assist Trophies are: Midna, Ghirahim, Dark Samus, Prince of Sable, Takamaru, and Waluigi. Also, Zoroark will be a Pokeball Pokemon for battles, more specifically, for the new Master Ball item." After that, Captain Falcon went off stage.

We all expected Waluigi to scream and throw a fit, but apparently, he didn't show up. What a relief. Prince of Sable looked a little disappointed, but he had a smile afterwards. He turned to me, and said, "Looks like I'm an assist character. I hope you will be a full character. Here comes the big announcement!" I turned to the stage and there stood Master Hand again.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Falcon. Now for the moment you've been waiting for, the new Super Smash Brothers characters! We will have our very own Pokemon Trainer, Red." I knew that Red was very silent in his games, so it's a shock to see him speak.

"Our newcomers for the new Smash are: Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina & Luma, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt, Dark Pit, and Mii Fighters/Gravity. Our 3rd party newcomers are Mega Man and Pac-Man. Congrats to all 15 of you! You all will be expected to fully move in tomorrow, along with a tour of the Smash Hall. I wish you the best of luck in Smash!"

With that, I was elated. I made it. I made it to Super Smash Brothers!

-\\(^o^\\)- _(flashback_ _FINALLY_ _over)_

And that is how I made it here now.

"Who are you talking to? We gotta go find out what groups we are in for the tour, brother!" said Little Mac.

"Oh it's no one…" I replied.

-\\(^o^\\)-

There goes Chapter 2! If you haven't noticed, this is in 1st person point of view, and I am the main character. No, seriously, my Mii is named Gravity and I use myself a lot in Smash Run. Also, if these little breaks in the story annoys you (this one -\\(^o^\\)-), please let me know and I'll try to minimize my use of it. Or better yet, I'll change his expression. Thanks for reading Chapter 2, the next chapter is a little tour of Smash Hall. Hope you'll enjoy that when it's viewable.


	3. A Tour of Fun

We're back in business, folks! There's no time to waste, so let's get to the story!

Any and all characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Capcom, Konami, etc.

'This resembles thought.'

MII & THE CORE: Chapter 3

-(^w^)-

"Alright, new recruits, we got a lot to do, so let's not waste time." said Captain Falcon. "We're gonna start with a tour of Smash Hall. You'll be in 3 groups of 5, with one of three people for your guide: Peach, R.O.B., or me. After that, you'll find out your rooms, and you'll unpack your things. Then everyone will go to the auditorium to get to know everyone here. That good?"

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Falcon," Bowser Jr. said enthusiastically. "But should I bring the Koopalings with me?"

"Only you for the tour, all of you for the auditorium." replied Captain Falcon.

Soon after, a robot came by in the middle of Peach and Captain Falcon. He spoke in a very empty, solid voice.

"HELLO FELLOW NEW SMASHERS, I AM THE ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY, ALSO KNOWN AS R.O.B. I WILL BE ONE OF THE TOUR GUIDES. WE WILL ANNOUNCE WHO WILL BE IN OUR GROUPS, WITH ME STARTING. MY GROUP WILL CONSIST OF ROBIN, WII FIT TRAINER, PAC-MAN, BOWSER JR. AND DARK PIT." R.O.B. said very coldly.

"As for me, my group is Little Mac, Shulk, Rosalina & Luma, Villager, and Gravity." said Peach.

"If you haven't already guessed, my group is Lucina, Greninja, Duck Hunt, Mega Man and Palutena." After saying Palutena, he winked at her. "Alright, let's start!"

I walk over to where everyone in Peach's group is, and I get bumped behind me, only to find out it was Little Mac. "Hey brother, looks like we're in the same group! Pretty nice, huh?"

"I guess. Let's just go to our group." I said.

"Good idea." He said back.

-(^w^)-

After a few minutes, we passed by the main hall, the auditorium, the mess hall, and the room halls. Then we went outside by a garden.

"This is the garden. This is used to grow food for cooking during meals, and a basic flower bed to look at for the beauty. I planted them myself!" Peach said proudly.

"It looks nice, Pea – oh, who's that?" I asked when I noticed a small body by the flowerbed.

"Oh, that's Lucas. He is a very quiet and shy boy, but he comes often to view the flowers. Don't mind him, he means no harm." said Peach.

"Is it me, or does that Villager kid over there look like he's out for blood, cuz I'm a little scared, brother." Little Mac whispered in my ear. I looked behind me to find Villager in his usual expression, staring at the trees nearby. He takes out his axe out of his pocket to cut them all down, but Peach caught him in time to stop him. She scolded him, and she didn't even look afraid. Talk about fearless. We then walk by a big stadium.

"This over here is the official Smash Stadium! We hold our battles here, and people come here to watch us. You'll be coming here a lot; we have scheduled battles, and two types of request battles. Requests by us Smashers and requests by the fans! With this, the tour is over! You now have to go to your rooms and unpack; your names will be on your doors, as you share with 1 other person. I'll see you all again at the auditorium! Bye!" Peach said. After that, we all went back to Smash Hall to find our rooms.

Me and Little Mac went to the room halls, there were 2 of them, and I had found my room, and found that I share a room with, you guessed it, Little Mac. Little Mac was unaware that I had found our room, so I nudged him and said, "Hey, Little Mac, the room is here! We are bunking together."

"ALRIGHT! You and me, brother, we'll have the best room ever!" Little Mac said as he put his arm around my neck.

-(^w^)- _(time skip to the auditorium meeting)_

"Welcome back, new blood – I mean new Smashers, I hope you enjoy your stay at Smash Hall, so we are going to go one by one so everyone will know who everyone is. I am Crazy Hand, co-creator of Smash Brothers, Vice President of the Smash Committee, and the king of crazy! LEEDLE-LEEDLE-LEEEEEE!" said Crazy Hand.

"Don't mind my brother; he always has random outbursts like that. I am Master Hand, creator of Smash Brothers and the President of the Smash Committee. We will start with the veterans, down all the way to you new Smashers. Let's start!" Master Hand said as he got off stage. Many of the veterans got in line in a certain order.

 _(A/N: I was going to have each character say something, but I thought that would be too time consuming and difficult. Soooo, time-skip time lol)_

During the meeting, I learned quite a lot about my fellow Smashers. One big one is that we have a Smash Committee, sort of like a government, where characters are elected for each era of Smash. The existing ones are Mario and Captain Falcon for the 64 era, Mewtwo and Ganondorf for the Melee era, and Meta Knight and Red for the Brawl era. I'm assuming that there will be an election for reps for this new era, but I wonder who would run. I wouldn't. Master and Crazy Hand are the President and Vice President, respectively.

I also learned things about a couple new fighters. One is that Villager can't physically speak, since he came up to the stage with cue cards. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings aren't actually related, and it's that Bowser adopted the seven children, while Junior is his true son. I still wonder who the mother is. The duo known as Duck Hunt are composed of a duck and a dog, and they used to be mortal enemies. Apparently they made friends and decided to try out for Smash Brothers. Greninja seems arrogant for some reason, since he states he is the most powerful one in this era of Smash.

In the mess hall, we had dinner, and I sat with Toon Link again, and Little Mac joined me. Me and Little Mac had no ties to past members of Smash, so we really didn't have friends yet. I just sat where Toon Link was since he was the first one to offer me a seat during the Character Auditions. Most tables were filled, and some were not crowded at all. There was a group of people in one table where Link, Zelda, Ike, and several others were. There was a table where only Olimar and Alph sat, but the 5 types of Pikmin, Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Purple, also joined them.

"So," asked Toon Link towards me, "where are you from?"

"Well, that's kind of a hard question to answer. At first, I lived at this plaza where we Miis were being created. We sort of got around pretty quick to different places. Some of us go to Wuhu Island to play sports, but we never really had a home until we lived on these sets of islands in Tomodachi World. The island I lived in was called Andomivia Island. It was a pretty nice place too. But now I live here in Smash Hall." I replied back to Toon Link.

"Sounds nice! Tell us more 'bout this island." Little Mac said.

I then told them about how we had normal lives and had different activities like the Concert Hall and the Observation Tower. I told them it was quite a great place to live in.

"Huh, maybe we should take a trip there one day on our Smash field trips." said Toon Link.

'Hmmm, for an introvert he sure does talk like an extrovert.' I thought.

I was about to speak again, but a giant poof of magic appeared in the center of the mess hall, where Master Hand came out of it. "Hello Smashers! I hope the new recruits are enjoying their stay. I'm here to talk about the first Smash trip of the year, being Smash Resorts." the giant hand said. Smash Resorts? I have no idea what place he is talking about.

"For the newcomers who don't know, Smash Resorts is sort of like a retreat, trying to bring you all closer as a group. It's a fun experience and I hope you all will look forward to it! The trip starts in 3 days. Be ready to pack!" and with that, Master Hand snapped his body* and disappeared.

 _(*=I'm not sure whether to call Master Hand's, well, hand his fingers or body when he snaps 'em. What do you think?)_

-(^w^)-

That's the end of Chapter 3. What will happen at Smash Resorts? Will Gravity and Little Mac finally find a group of friends to be with? Stay tuned!

It seems this one is much longer than Chapters 1 and 2. The Rock Pikmin won't be here obviously, but if you know your Smash facts, he was considered as a part of Alph's moveset (he was planned to end up like Dark Pit and the other two). I'm not really sure if you guys like the way I portray Little Mac. I dunno, he looks like the type of guy to act like that, lol. See ya next time!


	4. The SMN

Hello my friends, I'm back for another chapter. This one is a filler chapter for the Smash Resorts chapters. Thought this would be the Smash Resorts? Too bad, Waluigi time! Lol jk. It'll introduce the way Smashers can communicate easily. Enjoy this chapter!

Any and all characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Capcom, Konami, etc.

 **This resembles SMN conversations.**

MII & THE CORE: Chapter 4

-(o=o)-

It's two days until we go to the Smash Resorts, and most of us are preparing for it. I still haven't packed, however. Me, Little Mac, and Toon Link were just sitting in the main room watching TV when there was an announcement.

"Attention all Smashers, this is Isabelle! Please report to the auditorium for something special for all of you."

We turn off the television and head towards the auditorium. We sat down, and waited for the announcement we were expecting. Minutes later, Master Hand and R.O.B. went on stage.

"Hello there, we have a special thing that R.O.B. has been working on for a while, and now it's been completed in time for the Smash Resorts! It is called the SMN! R.O.B. will tell you more about it." Master Hand said.

"HELLO. THE SMASH MESSAGING NETWORK, OR SMN, IS A MOBILE DEVICE USED TO COMMUNICATE WITH FELLOW SMASHERS AND ASSIST TROPHIES FOR SOCIAL REASONS, OR FOR GETTING THINGS DONE WHEN YOU ARE NOT NEARBY. ALL YOU NEED IS A USERNAME & PASSWORD. ISABELLE WILL BE HANDING THEM OUT AS YOU GO. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME."

We all then walked out in a line, and when I came through the door, Isabelle was standing nearby the door. "Here's your SMN, Gravity!" Isabelle said as she handed the portable device to me. It looked like a normal cell phone, except there was next to no buttons. The only actual buttons were the on/off button, and the lock button. The rest is touch screen. I had to create my username and password, and then 3 areas showed up on the screen. There was Chat, Group Chat, and Find Friends. It looked simple to use, I guess.

"Hey, Little Mac, what's your SMN name?" I asked Little Mac when we were in our room.

"The name's MrKnockout, named after mah famous KO Punch! How bout you, brother?"

"My username is GravityTheGhost."

"Why that?"

"Well, most people don't notice me and I appear from nowhere it seems like, so it's like I'm a ghost or something. So that's why I named myself that, meh."

 _(A/N: Funny thing is that isn't how I came up with my name GravityTheGhost. My FF name is GtGtheJigglypuff, GtG standing for GravityTheGhost, my YT channel. I just made that up, but irl no one notices me very much. It's true for me irl, but it's not how I got my YT name.)_

I went to Find Friends, and I searched Little Mac's name, and sure enough, it was MrKnockout. While friending him, I got a friend request from Toon Link, his username was GreenWindWaker. I accepted it, as those where really the only friends I had right now. Master Hand told us that we'd be getting some friend requests from all members of the Smash Committee, in case they needed us for something. I got requests from all 8. They read RightHand as Master Hand, Wr0nGHanD as Crazy Hand, ItsAMe as Mario, falconlunch as Captain Falcon, DontNeedSwords as Ganondorf, 150Kills as Mewtwo, Not_Kirby as Meta Knight, and QuietKing as Red. I accepted all of them, and my friend count was at 10.

About an hour later, the Assist Trophies got their SMNs, and I got two requests. One from Isabelle (MostHelpful), as she would tell us when we had a battle coming up, and Prince of Sable (Frogboy86). After I accepted their requests, I got a chat message from the Sable prince.

 **Frogboy86: Hey!**

 **GravityTheGhost: hello Prince of Sable :)**

 **Frogboy86: You can just call me Sable, I don't mind.**

 **GravityTheGhost: ok, why'd you message me? must be important.**

 **Frogboy86: Nothing too big. I'm just asking if you have any free time. Maybe we can hang out outside by the gardens?**

 **GravityTheGhost: sure, now?**

 **Frogboy86: Yup. See ya there in a few.**

 **GravityTheGhost: okay.**

 _ **Frogboy86 just went offline.**_

-(o=o)-

I go to the gardens, and I see the prince there waiting for me. He waves towards me. "Hey, Gravity! You came!"

"Of course I would. I mean, I had nothing to do anyway." I replied. There really was nothing to do at the time before Sable messaged me; Little Mac was out of the room. So I was by myself. We had a good conversation about how we both are living in Smash Hall. Apparently, Assist Trophies live in a different area of the Hall than us. They sleep and hang out all in one extremely big room, called the Helper's Room. Sable had made friends with another assist, Isaac. The assists also are going to the Smash Resorts with us, but they will be separated from the regular fighters most of the time. After about an hour of talking, it started to get dark, so we went inside and said goodbye to one another. I went to the mess hall for dinner, and I saw that someone else was sitting with Toon Link and Little Mac.

"Hey, I know you," I said as I looked at him. He looked back at me, almost looking fearful.

"You're that Lucas when we saw you by the flowers during our tour." I said.

"Y-yeah, that's me." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, he and I were talking to each other for a change, but on the SMN. Turns out we have quite some things in common. So I invited him to eat with us." said Toon Link.

"Did ya know that you can make a group chat with certain friends? I found that out just now. Why don't we make a group chat?" Little Mac interrupted.

Me and Toon Link agreed, but Lucas was a bit hesitant, since he never speaks to anyone. But we eventually got him to agree. We named the group chat "The Awesome Peeps." Little Mac came up with "The Awesome Dudes," but I wanted dudes to be replaced with peeps. I just like that word better than dudes. Dinner was over, and me and Little Mac went back to our room. I finally decided to take out the object I brought with me from Andomivia Island, my new Nintendo 3DS XL. I had Mario Kart 7 in the system, so I started playing for a bit. I raced as my favorite driver, Shy Guy. I just love his voice and the way he looks. It's about 8:00 p.m. and Little Mac went off to the gym to work out. I don't understand why he would work out at night rather than morning. I got a friend request from Lucas a little after, his name being GoldenBoy. It kinda fits him perfect. I accepted, and then I went on our group chat.

 **GravityTheGhost: hey guys, what's up? :D**

 **GreenWindWaker: nothing much, just bout to sleep. but then you showed up lol**

 **GoldenBoy: I'm playing with Rope Snake.**

 **GravityTheGhost: Rope Snake?**

 **GreenWindWaker: Rope Snake is Lucas' pet snake.**

 **GravityTheGhost: huh, for a quiet timid boy, it sounds odd to have such a dangerous pet.**

 **GoldenBoy: I like having him around, he's my best friend :)**

 **GreenWindWaker: he doesn't bite like a regular snake anyway, he's a nice snake. he only bites when he or Lucas threatened or during Smash battles**

 **GravityTheGhost: ah, I see…**

 **MrKnockout: AYYY BOIIIS WASSUP**

 **GravityTheGhost: uuuhh Little Mac? what the heck are you doing? and why are you using all caps like a madman?**

 **MrKnockout: I dunno. I just felt like it. I just got finished working out, so I'll be back in our room in a few.**

 **GravityTheGhost: okay.**

 _ **MrKnockout just went offline.**_

 **GreenWindWaker: anyway…**

 **GreenWindWaker: are you guys ready for the Smash Resorts trip?**

 **GravityTheGhost: sure, why not. It sounds like it'll be fun.**

 **GreenWindWaker: it will. there will also be team building activities n stuff, but the games are the most fun!**

 **GoldenBoy: Yeah, they are. Last time I only talked to Ness, but for some reason now, we never talk anymore. At least I have you three now.**

 **GravityTheGhost: I know how ya feel when you lose a friend, it sucks.**

 **GoldenBoy: I'm getting tired, so I guess I'll sleep. It's kind of late anyways. Good night.**

 _ **GoldenBoy just went offline.**_

 **GreenWindWaker: we both might as well sleep too**

 **GravityTheGhost: yeah, good night Toon Link.**

 **GreenWindWaker: night.**

 _ **GreenWindWaker just went offline.**_

-(o=o)-

The next morning, we were all told to go to the mess hall for breakfast no matter the situation, as some skipped breakfast. After we all finished eating, Master Hand came through the doors.

"Alright Smashers. Due to popular demand by the outside world playing the game version of Smash Brothers, we will be adding extra people to the Smash Brothers 4 roster! We will also be opening up a ballot to the public to vote for any character they want to join the Smash roster. You Smashers also get to vote. You'll cast your votes while on the boat towards Smash Resorts." Master Hand said.

Extra characters added to the fourth Smash Brothers? I thought 50 was enough. I guess the outside world wants more, hey, I can't complain on that.

"We have four people to join the Smash 4 Extras Lineup, or what the outside world calls DLC. Three of you are already here. They are Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy."

Me, Little Mac, and Toon Link looked at Lucas who had a smile on his face for once rather than a frown. He seemed…excited.

"I'm glad you've chosen me, but what about the fourth one?" Roy asked.

"I'm getting to that. The fourth 'DLC' member will be a new person altogether. Mega Man most likely knows this man. I present to you the newest member of the Smash family, Ryu!"

A big flash of light appeared before us, and a man in a white karate outfit came from it.

"Hello. I'm Ryu, and I'm looking for a challenge." 

-(o=o)-

That's the end of Chapter 4! The Smash Ballot has just ended on regards to voting. No more voting :(

I hope Chorus Kids from Rhythm Heaven get in…or Waluigi…or Shantae…

But yeah, I decided to include Ryu now. "The outside world" is basically our world, and to us Smash is a game. But in their world, Smash is very real and by the time they do Smash Resorts, the 'game' has been out for a while. Next chapter (or chapters) will be the Smash Resorts. Also, how do you like how I introduced Ryu at the end?

Please send reviews and suggestions, I would love it very much! Thanks for reading, and see ya next chapter!


End file.
